


Vampire nerd

by eilaen_subres



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilaen_subres/pseuds/eilaen_subres
Summary: Louis is the most popular kid in school. He gets the girls, has the money, and is captain for the football team, not to mention his large friend group. And then you have Marcel, the school nerd that also happens to get bullied by Louis and his posse of fellow jocks. But marcel has a big secret, he’s a vampire. Now I know you may be thinking ‘hey if he’s a vampire why doesn’t Marcel just kill Louis?’ well, there is two main reasons he doesn’t/won’t kill Louis. The first one being, that vampires have to buy blood from a blood bank and it is extremely illegal to drink from the vein (everyone knows about vampires existing). Another reason that Marcel won’t kill Louis is the boy has a bit of a crush on the human. So what will Louis do when he finds out that the nerd is not only pining for him but is also a 500 year old, cold hearted vampire? What will happen when everyone finds out that ‘Marcel’ is actually Harry Styles, an old vampire that nearly wiped out the town in the mid 1800’s?





	Vampire nerd

**Author's Note:**

> New story hope you like it <3 Neals <3

(Marcel’s POV)

I woke up from my short sleep at about 7:00 am, I got up out of bed and took a shower. I got out, dried off and styled my hair and got dressed. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed 2 blood bags, drinking one and then emptying the other into a metal travel mug. I checked the time and seen that I had about 30 minutes until I had to be at school. I locked my house and walked out to my car, it’s nothing special just a small black mini cooper. I drove to school and parked in the back of the car park. I kept my head down and walked quickly to my locker. I grabbed my history textbook and put the metal coffee cup on the shelf, I didn’t want it to spill during class and have everyone find out my secret. There were a small hand full of kids at the school that were openly vampires but everyone either feared them and kept a distance or they were super popular and everyone wanted to be their friend, and i don’t want either of those. I walked into my first class and took a seat in my assigned desk. A few minutes later, the bell rang and kids quickly came into the classroom before the teacher did. One of which was Louis, my bully and long time crush. In class my mind wandered as the teacher rambled about the revolutionary war. “Mr. Styles!” I shook my head and looked at the teacher in embarrassment. “Now, as I was explaining, what was the first battle of the revolutionary war?” She asked. ‘Pft, easy...I fought in that battle’. I thought and rolled my eyes. “The Battles of Lexington and Concord, fought on April 19, 1775.” I said quietly. “Very good Mr. Styles now no more daydreaming.” she said sternly, i nodded and paid attention the rest of class.

When my 3rd period class got out I quickly went to my locker, only to be stopped by Louis and his group of friends. “Hey nerd boy! Where do you think your going?” Louis taunted. I was starting to get hungry and felt my eyes and the veins around my eyes go black, my fangs also started to grow. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked down at the ground. I willed myself to calm down and my face went to normal. I looked up and received a punch to the jaw, me being a vampire it didn’t hurt that much. But i had to do a bit of acting so i turned my cheek and whimpered out quietly. After Louis and his posse had their fill of punching me, i got up off the floor and went to my locker. I grabbed a book and my coffee mug, walked to a table in the corner of the canteen and sat down. I took a sip of the red liquid and hummed at the taste. I licked my lips and went back to playing on my phone. When lunch was over I rinsed my cup out in the bathroom, careful that no one seen me, and then i went to my locker and got my books for my next class. I walked into the room and sat down in my assigned seat, a few minutes later i seen louis and his friends walk into class. And just to my luck his seat is right behind me. Half way through the lesson I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head, I gripped my mechanical pencil tightly and snapped it in half like a toothpick. When another hit my head and a few chuckles followed i took a deep breath and turned around. “Can you stop?” I asked politely. Louis’ smirk turned into a glare and he leaned in closer, i backed up a bit. “Shut the fuck up and no i won’t stop.” I looked down and turned back to my seat. “Now class you are going to be starting a project, you will have assigned partners and you will have to write a 2 page paper about them and how getting to know your peers is positive for students.” the teacher said, many students groaned. When she started reading off names, i crossed my fingers and hoped that i didn’t get paired with any of the jocks. Well apparently luck was not on my side because Louis’ name and my name were called out together. After class I turned to Louis and he sent a harsh glare my way. “I want to hurry up and get this stupid project over...when are we working together?” he asked. “I don’t have time, i'll email you stuff about me later just...i...you can’t come over and yeah.”

When school got out I went to my locker to get my book bag, but my locker was slammed shut and i was whipped around. Louis slammed me against the locker and i put a fake pained look on my face. “Aww is the nerd gonna cry?” one of Louis’ friends, Zayn, pouted fakely. Everyone snickered at his comment and a few of the other boys started beating me up, it didn’t hurt at all since I heal very quickly and it’s hard for humans to do any damage with their fists. I faked getting really hurt and they all walked away snickering and smirking. I picked myself up off the floor and dusted off my pants. I walked back out to the car park but as i was unlocking my car I felt a gust of wind and felt a presence behind me. A low voice spoke in my ear, “Meeting tonight, be there at 11 sharp.” I nodded lightly and the presence was gone. I got in my car and drove home, when I got home i showered and pulled on a pair of boxers. I looked into the mirror and seen my tattoos and the bite scars all over my body. Before i was turned i was kidnapped and was used and a personal blood bag for a house of vampires, until one decided to turn me. I broke out of my thoughts, went back downstairs and sat down on the couch. “I should go to the bank again” I muttered before taking another drink. A knock was heard at the door and i got up to go open the door. I opened up the door and smiled. “Hey! What are you doing here?!” I said excitedly before bringing them into a hug. “Harry! Mate haven’t seen you in 50 years! I was passing through town and decided to drop by.” I smiled and pulled back. “Come in, we got some catching up to do Liam.” I stepped aside and he came inside. I used vampire speed and ran upstairs to put on a black tee shirt and black skintight jeans (also my tattoos were on display). I came back downstairs in 5 seconds and grabbed 2 blood bags and poured them into two glasses. I came back into the living room and gave a glass to Liam. We sat down on the couch and talked about everything that has happened while we were apart.

“So I’m in town for the meeting, are you coming?” Liam asked, i nodded. “What do you think they’re going to talk about?” I asked swirling around the liquid in my cup. “Eh, probably just the usual human problems…” Liam said trailing off into an awkward silence. “Hey Li, wanna go out for a run?” i asked. Liam nodded and got up with a smile. We walked out the backdoor and stopped on the patio. “Wanna go to the lake?” Liam asked, I nodded and we both raced each other to the lake. At the lake we spotted Louis and one of his friends, Liam looked over to me and smirked. “Fancy a snack?” I frowned and shook my head, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “No, liam! You can’t do that and you know it’s against the law here!” I scolded liam and rolled his eyes. “Fine..” he grumbled. The law that pertains to not feeding off of humans is heavily enforced in my city/area, but where Liam is from said rule isn’t really enforced. I scoffed and walked to the shore line. “C’mon haz! I was just messin with ya!” Liam called out. I picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the lake, i watched the ripples disturb the calm water. I skipped another rock, but suddenly I heard a gasp and a pained cry. I looked about 300 meters away and seen Louis clutching his knee, there was a cut in the side of his knee. I looked over at liam and his gaze was focused on the pair. “LIAM...NO!” I shouted. Liam used vampire speed and ran over to the boys. Liam gripped Louis by the collar and I raced to them. “LIAM! Stop!!” I pulled Liam off of louis and pushed him away, he flew back 10 meters from my force. “Hey, do i know you from somewhere?” I shook my head. “Erm, no sorry...I apologise for my friends behavior.” I turned on my heels and walked over to Liam. “You need to control yourself..” I scolded, but sighed when liam gave me a guilty look. “Hey! Wait up...I didn’t get your name!” Louis and his friend came over to us. “Uh, i’m Harry and this is Liam.” I said awkwardly. “Listen as much as i’d love to talk, we gotta go…” I said as I looked at the time. I nodded to Liam and we raced back to the house. 

~~Time skip~~

I got up in the morning and looked around, Liam and I were in someone’s living room. There was a few other vampires and humans around, the vampires cleaning up all of the red solo cups and beer bottles. I slapped Liam in the chest and he jolted awake. “Wha?” liam mumbled. “Li, get up...great, i’m late for school..” I grumbled. I walked out of the house and drove with Liam to my house. I got out of the car, ran inside and quickly showered. I looked through my closet and groaned, i don’t have any clean ‘nerd’ clothes. I sighed and pulled on a fresh pair of calvin klein boxers, black skin tight skinny jeans and a grey sweater. I put on my glasses, put on some cologne, styled my hair and grabbed my book bag. I quickly emptied a blood bag into my cup and ran out the door to my car. I drove to school and quickly went to my locker. On the way to my class, i was stopped by Zayn (one of Louis’ friends). Now mind you i was cranky, late for school and i didn’t have my morning glass of blood. He shoved me against the lockers and smacked the books out of my hands. In a flash I pinned Zayn against the lockers with one hand, a shallow dent was made from the impact of his body. Zayn gasped and tried to pry my hand off of his shirt with both of his hands. I felt my eyes go black and my fangs came in, but i couldn’t care less as i growled low in my throat. The color drained from his face and Zayn looked as if he was about to cry. I dropped his shaking figure and he collapsed to the floor. I crouched down to his level and warned him lowly. “Nobody will know about this...if i hear you say one thing about this, i will come after you and drain your body...understand?” I said deathly serious, my eyes and fangs still visible. He frantically nodded and I gathered up my books. I was 2 class periods late and awkwardly walked into my third hour class. Everyone’s eyes followed me to my seat. “Late, mr. styles?” I nodded and bit my lip. “I’ll excuse you seeing that it’s your first tardy...but be on time from now on.” I nodded again and grabbed my notebook. At lunch i walked into the canteen, I found my usual table and sat down. I looked around the room and locked eyes with Zayn. He visibly gulped and i smirked darkly out of old habit, but shook my head. ‘Not again, I’m not that monster.’ I thought.

(Zayn’s POV) -super short-

After the thing with marcel i was very shaken up, but when i seen him smirking at me darkly from across the lunchroom I gulped in fear my hands also slightly trembled. I was terrified of vampires since i was 12, I had watched one kill my sister. Since then i almost never stay out past midnight and I always lock my doors and windows before bed. And now knowing that marcel, the nerd we bully, is a vampire scares me. But i also know about the law, he can’t drink any of my blood. That put me a bit at ease, but still. “Hey Zayn, you alright mate?” Louis asked, I nodded and went back to eating. About halfway through lunch, i watched as marcel got up from his seat and walked out of the lunch room. After lunch, I walked with Louis and Niall to English and sat down in my desk. 

(3rd person POV)

Louis and Marcel went to the back of the classroom to work on their paper. “So when are we going to work on this paper?” Louis asked, Marcel sighed and drug a hand down his face. He knew that there was no avoiding them having to work outside of class. “Ok, well i’m free on Wednesday, Thursday and today after school until 6, otherwise i’m busy.” Louis nodded and leaned back in his chair, throwing a pencil at Niall. “Wha?” The blonde mumbled as he was just sleeping. Louis moved his chair to Niall’s desk and leaned on the top with his elbows. “Mate...you’ll never guess what happened at the lake yesterday.” He said quietly, but marcel could still hear clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing. “We were walking around the lake, right? And i tripped over something and scraped my leg...out of nowhere a vampire and came at me. But i managed to fight him off.” He said cockily to the small group that had gathered around the desk. ‘Yeah right, you couldn’t have take on a vampire that old’ Marcel thought, as he rolled his eyes. The bell soon rang and everyone filed out of the room. Louis stopped in front of marcel and handed him a piece of folded paper. “You can come over for a few hours after school today so we can work on this stupid paper...but i have practice until 5 so don’t show up til then.” Marcel nodded and grabbed his books before going out of the class.


End file.
